Muerte Redentora
by VicPin
Summary: Sabía que aquella noche iba a ser distinta a las demás... Pero no sentí miedo... Simplemente acepté que mi hora había llegado. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. Dedicado a: queenBwaldorf


**Buen día, gente! ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? ¿Cómo les fue en esta Semana Santa? Espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias :-). Bien, aquí les caigo con un oneshot, drabble o no sé qué término acuñarle a este fic.**

**Algo soso y acarrereado, pero disfruté escribiéndolo (como siempre...), aunque sé que algunas personas llorarán y querrán asesinarme por atrever a matar a un personaje muy querido o ni tan querido por todos.**

**Este fic es como que un fic "paralelo" de un songfic que hace hace unos días, "Now we are free", sólo que aquí el final, pues, mejor que ustedes juzguen si fue un final feliz o no. Así mismo, hubo otro fic que me inspiró mucho para hacer este fic, aunque el tema en cuestión no tenga nada que ver con ello. Dicho fic, el cual les recomiendo mucho que lo lean, se llama "Shout" de queenBaldworf. Así que a ella y a todas mis lectoras les dedico este fic.**

**P.d: Los personajes de SP no son míos... Son de Matt y Trey.**

**Vicka.**

* * *

**Muerte redentora.**

Mi corazón poco a poco se detiene.

Estoy dejando de sentir la brisa golpearme el cuerpo y dejando de escuchar su ulular en los árboles del solitario bosque; mi vista se oscurece poco a poco hasta el punto de perder de vista las vistosas estrellas que se alzaban gloriosas en el cielo nocturno con la Luna Llena como su guía. Incluso estoy dejando de sentir el cuerpo de ese individuo desconocido que se encontraba encima de mí devorando mis labios con un beso hambriento.

Dudo mucho que le importe que yo muera, aunque al fin y al cabo, ¿quién me extrañaría?

Mis padres dicen quererme, pero muy en el fondo sé que me odian por frustrarles sus sueños e ilusiones, y qué mejor forma de representar su odio hacia mí que los estúpidos castigos que me implantan por algo que cualquiera comete. Mis "amigos" simplemente recurren a mí cuando están en un problema que saben que les podría cargar Pancha o me ignoran por más que intente encajar con ellos, por más que alzo mi voz para que me escuchen. Y mis compañeros de la escuela ni siquiera se acuerdan de cómo me llamo ni mucho menos me cazan físicamente, por lo que terminan ignorándome.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo.

Hace unos días, fui solo al hospital para consultar sobre una constante dolencia que empecé a tener desde pequeño sin que mis padres le dieran importancia. La sentencia fue más que abrumadora: Me dijeron que tenía un "soplo", o apertura en el corazón de nacimiento, y dicha apertura aumentó catastróficamente hasta un punto en que si me quedaba más tiempo en un ambiente sumamente tenso, que acabaría por tener un infarto fulminante mortal.

Para mí esa noticia era una especie de alivio, una especie de llamado, una especie de redención. Aunque el médico me suplicaba que me sometiera a una operación inmediatamente, le contesté que no quería hacerlo porque no tenía el medio económico para solventar algo tan costoso. El doctor me pidió el número de la casa, pero me negué a hacerlo, ya que sabía que mis padres empezarían con sus estupideces y mis amigos, bueno, Eric Cartman para ser más específico, empezarían a joderme.

En fin, me retiré del hospital y continué con mi vida normal, solo que ahora con el agregado de que, para mí, había la esperanza de que la muerte algún día se pare frente a mi cama y me dijera que me había llegado la hora de partir de este mundo. Justamente por ese detalle, decidí callarlo todo y esperar; decidí fingir que todo estaba bien en la vida, que podían seguir ignorándome y quién sabe qué otra cosa más me sucedería.

Esta noche caminaba solo por las solitarias calles del pueblo; eran prácticamente las once y media…

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_La Luna las iluminaba con todo su esplendor y yo, como siempre, daba una pequeña caminata por ahí como se había vuelto la costumbre. Mis padres acababan de castigarme porque reprobé la materia de Cálculo por segunda vez; sinceramente no era culpa mía que las matemáticas no sean fáciles para mí y ni me interesa ya._

_Últimamente salgo a la calle por la ventana de mi casa; algo me impulsa, algo me pide y me suplica que al menos arregle las cosas conmigo mismo y con los demás, aunque he de confesar que no busco el Cielo como mucha gente hipócrita que conozco, sino simplemente descansar de esta vida terrena infernal. _

_Miraba la Luna con cada paso que daba, siempre pensando que podría ser la última vez que la vería acompañada de su corte estelar; las nubes la tapaban y la dejaban al descubierto con ayuda del viento, cuyo ulular lo escuchaba a veces por la ventana._

_No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que esa noche era distinta a las demás; ese presentimiento fue lo que me despertó desde hace una hora. Mi corazón se encogía a medida que me levantaba, me vestía y salía por la ventana; ese sentimiento no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero luego pensé que tal vez así era como un moribundo podría sentirse cuando la hora de su partida se acercaba._

_Y nuevamente sentía esa sensación cuando noté que me seguían desde lejos en una camioneta._

_No sentía miedo de que sea un loco suelto que me suba por la fuerza a la camioneta para luego asesinarme y dejar mi cadáver quien sabe dónde, y aquello es sumamente extraño, si me pongo a analizar bien. Es más, creo que tal vez sí sea un asesino suelto en busca de sus víctimas y que yo moriría en sus manos sin que nadie lo supiera._

_Tal vez llegué al grado extremo de aceptar cualquier forma de muerte como una liberación de mi sufrimiento diario. _

_Bendito estado de resignación mortal ante una muerte que podría redimirme del todo o de la nada. _

_Me detuve y me volví hacia la camioneta, la cual se detuvo a pocos metros de mí. Ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso, ya que esperaba a que el otro dé ese paso; finalmente, y tras varios minutos de deliberación, un sujeto enmascarado salió de la camioneta con un arma en mano._

_Yo me quedé ahí, estático y sin miedo, cosa que sorprendió al tipo de la camioneta; sin necesidad de que me dijera algo, empecé a encaminarme hacia su camioneta, no sin antes el tipo me detuviera bruscamente y, con su arma y un pañuelo en cada mano, me ordenara con voz ronca:_

_- Véndate los ojos._

_Sin oponerme resistencia, obedecí._

_Luego, el tipo me tomó del brazo violentamente y me guió hacia su camioneta…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&%&%&_**

No supe desde ese momento si me sentó en la parte de adelante o me puso en la parte de atrás, aunque pude distinguir por el ruido que el vehículo estaba saliendo del pueblo. Sentía que el tiempo en la carretera se me hacía interminable, pero aquello no me importaba ya.

Luego de detenernos en quién sabe qué punto, el tipo me bajó con brusquedad de la camioneta…

**_&%&%&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Y, aún con los ojos vendados, me tomó fuertemente de un brazo y me guió hasta no sé dónde._

_Yo estaba en relativa calma; si no tuviera aquella venda en los ojos, podría contemplar la reacción del tipo, quien de seguro estaría muy confundido sobre mi estado de ánimo. Cuando nos detuvimos, el tipo me preguntó:_

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_

_- No – le respondí con seguridad._

_- ¿Ni siquiera de morir?_

_- No… Porque sé que de todos modos voy a morir. _

_No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado el sujeto, pero éste permaneció en absoluto silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, me volvió a preguntar:_

_- ¿Por qué quieres morir?_

_Titubeé._

_No pensaba pasar las probables últimas horas de mi vida contándole a un desconocido mi triste vida; lo único que podría decirle sería que simplemente estaba enfermo del corazón y que me había resignado a la muerte._

_El tipo me preguntó de nuevo:_

_- ¿Por qué quieres morir?_

_Suspirando, le respondí:_

_- Tengo un mal cardiaco. Una apertura ancha en el corazón…_

_- Vaya… ¿Y es por eso que quieres morir?_

_- Creo que ese punto a usted no le interesa. _

_- Cierto. No me interesa, pero aún así tengo la curiosidad de saber tus razones, chico._

_- Y yo no tengo la obligación de contarle._

_El tipo permaneció en silencio unos minutos y añadió con sarcasmo:_

_- Eres insolente._

_- Y usted un entrometido._

_Me abofeteó y me replicó en tono amenazador:_

_- No te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma, mocoso. Me vuelves a llamarme así y yo…_

_- ¿Y usted qué? – le interrumpí - ¿Me matará? _

_Silencio._

_Sonriendo, añadí:_

_- Adelante, pues. Máteme… Al menos me está haciendo usted un favor._

_Continuó el silencio durante un largo tiempo._

_Luego, sentí cómo las manos del malhechor tomaban mis hombros y me obligaban a arrodillarme; acto seguido, el tipo me quitó la venda de los ojos, ocasionando que mi vista estuviera borrosa por algunos segundos._

_Cuando mi vista se aclaró, pude notar que estaba en algún punto del bosque; no quise volverme hacia atrás, ya que no me interesaba en lo absoluto identificar a mi captor. Éste me dijo entonces:_

_- ¿No piensas voltear a verme?_

_- ¿Para qué? _

_- Para conocerme._

_- No. No quiero ni me interesa._

_Dicho esto, alcé mi rostro hacia la bóveda nocturna engalanada con el resplandor de la Luna y las estrellas._

_Era un paisaje hermoso; una conjugación de todas las constelaciones bajo un mismo lugar, una conjugación que parecía invitarme a unirme a ellas en estos precisos momentos, garantizándome una liberación absoluta que sólo la muerte prodigaba a la gente como yo. _

_**Dulce muerte, estoy listo…,**__ pensé mientras cerraba los ojos…_

_Y sentir cómo una mano sostenía mi rostro al mismo tiempo que unos cálidos labios rozaban con los míos ante mi sorpresa, provocando que mi corazón empezara a acelerar como loco._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&%&**  
_

Fue así como la muerte llegó a mí: bajo la forma de un beso.

Mi corazón finalmente dejó de latir tras varios minutos interminables concentrados en ese beso devorador; había dejado de sufrir, había terminado ya de existir en ese mundo terrenal.

No más rechazo, no más regaños, no más burlas, no más torturas psicológicas ni abuso físico.

Ya podía caminar tranquilamente hacia la Gran Puerta y abrirla de par en par. Ya podía andar entre el trigal que suavemente se deslizaba en mis manos; ya podía ver el Sol levantarse frente a mí e iluminando la hilera de abedules que estaban a cada lado del sendero hacia donde me dirigía.

Una risa inocente llamó mi atención repentinamente.

Un niño corrió hacia mí y se detuvo al verme. Como si me reconociera, el pequeño de mirada angelical me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé sin rechistar y me dejé guiar por él hacia ese sendero que parecía guiarme directo al Sol.

Desde ese momento supe que yo, Leopold Stotch, ya era libre...

Y que finalmente ya podía descansar en paz.


End file.
